1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to security in network communications, and more particularly, to a system, apparatuses, methods, and computer-readable media that can be used to determine the security status of one or more computers in order to evaluate if a network connection of such computers would pose an impermissible security risk.
2. Description of the Related Art
In network communications, users desire to operate their computers to freely access websites and other resources over the Internet. However, security risks posed by accessing unknown computers and websites can be substantial. Once computers establish a network connection, either computer can infect the other with a virus or worm, for example. This can crash the computers, cause them to lose data, and/or cause them to infect other computers with the virus or worm via the Internet. The costs of virus and worm outbreaks are well-known and documented. For example, the economic damage done to computer users by the Goner, Code Red II, Blaster, SoBig, Netsky and Sasser worms and viruses was significant. In each outbreak, the impact worldwide easily amounted to millions or billions of US dollars in damage to lost productivity and costs to resolve the consequences of these worms and viruses. Clearly, it would be desirable to provide an invention with the capability to check the security status or vulnerability of computers before establishing a network connection in order to avoid infection of the computers with attendant adverse consequences.